NUESTRO HIJO
by neti ragy
Summary: Papá y Mama a veces no me entienden, aunque son geniales no comprenden que no puedo aguantarme a los acosos de la chicas, mi papa jacob es el que me dio el permiso ¿ o no fue asi? si mi mama nessie se enterara... SUPER LEMMONS
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

Mientras llegaba de la secundaria al sur de La Push me sentía muy feliz con la semana de cumpleaños que había tenido, a que había recibido mi auto, el que había soñado y con el que mama se enojo mucho, siempre decía que me consentían mucho, pero gracias a mi don de manipular mis pensamientos pude arreglar mi regalo, un masserati MC 12, el único que lo pudo adivinar fue Edward, mi abuelo que me escucho el pensamiento desprevenido, pero me prometió que lo dejaría en secreto. El es genial.

Mi día no continuaba de mejorar, gracias a que me acababan de nombrar el capitán del equipo de futbol americano de la secundaria, y mi fiesta seria mañana en la noche en la mansión Cullen, así que deje a Alice muy ocupada. No podía esperar a contarle a mi padre sobre lo de ser el capitán del equipo, estaría muy orgulloso de mi. Así que abrí la puerta y entre.

'¿E.J. eres tu? Estamos en la mesa' comentó mama.

´Si, Ma, soy yo'.

'ok te esperamos para que vengas a comer con nosotros'.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa y ahí estaba mama y papa. Al llegar me senté y comenté:

'¿A que no adivinan quien es el nuevo capitán del equipo?

'¡Excelente Ed!' Dijo mama con emoción.

' ¡Que orgullo me das hijo! Tan deportista como tu padre' a papa la emoción no le cabía en el cuerpo 'aunque tu madre también era excelente deportista.. ¿y cómo te fue con el auto?' preguntó.

'Excelente, uff… hasta mejor que eso' En realidad es verdad llame mucho la atención y las chicas… me llovieron. 'Ma tengo demasiada hambre' En eso me parecía mucho a mi padre.

'Esta bien, pero aunque sea me puedes pedir por favor' Grito enojada 'en eso de los malos modales eres igual que tu padre, y la rebeldía en tu padre fue lo que más me gusto de él, ¿cierto amor?. Pregunto a papá.

'Si, Ness' Le afirmo papa ' Ej. me llevaras a ver como manejas el auto' me dijo y no era una pregunta. Oh oh! Papa era el mejor, pero cuando exigía tiempo a solas de algo importante quería hablar.

'Ajá' fue lo que alcancé a decir.

En el carro papá estaba muy callado de lo normal, hasta que…

'Ed entre a tu cuarto a limpiarlo gracias a que era un desastre' iba subiendo el tono de voz cada vez mas ' y encontré algo debajo de la cama' el oh oh! Volvió.

'Es que se me acabaron compre unos nuevos, tu estás de acuerdo con eso hasta donde sé' le dije con seguridad.

'¡yo pensé que los habías perdidos y compraste otros preservativos! Oh Ed! Acuérdate que tienes 10 años aunque aparentas 18 pero… Si ni siquiera te he conocido una novia… '

'Tu me los diste' Le dije, este pelea la gano yo!

'Cuando te los di, te dije que eran por las tentaciones no mas'

'Ay pa…' Oh oh! otra vez.

'Si tu madre se enterara… no se lo diré pero prométeme… no se… mas control'

'Lo prometo' Le dije, amo a mi padre, me ahorre el problema con mama gracias a él'

Al regresar a mi casa me fui a la habitación, pero antes no me resistí a abrasar a mi padre, que él es el mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ERA CAPITULO 1 PILOT. AQUÍ LES DEJOESTEREVIEWS!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 2 La Fiesta.

Llegué a mi habitación, me tire en mi cama y mire hacia el techo un largo rato. Lo que papá encontró debajo de mi cama me hizo pensar en lo estúpido que era yo. Hace un año cuando entre a la Secundaria papá me hizo cierto regalo…

**FLASHBACK.**

-E.J. a la sala- me dijo mi padre cuando salí de mi cuarto. Llegué a la sala y papá estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa. Mama no estaba en casa -Hijo, en la secundaria su…suceden cosas- oh oh!, alerta -Las chicas hacen ciertas cosas a los muchachos como tú, bueno te queri...ia dar esto- me entregó una bolsa como de farmacia, cuando la abrí me di cuenta de inmediato que era, PRESERVATIVOS. -no me tienes que decir nada, solo no se lo digas a tu madre ya que esto es solo para las tentaciones- se fue, gracias a dios se fue, yo me fui al baño.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Los preservativos que me había dado papá los había gastado y compre otros de otra marca y de otro tipo, así se dio cuenta de que esos no eran los que él me había dado, pensó que los había perdido, pero no le importó, creo, me tenía hasta la coronilla con el tema de respetar a las mujeres y de que ni siquiera me conocía una novia, si todas eran unas interesadas que, después de irse a la cama conmigo solo querían cosas materiales, era como vender su cuerpo, asi que solo terminaba con ellas y ya. De pronto me llegó un mensaje de texto, era Kate.

T XTRAÑO AMOR M HCS FALTA

ME GUSTÓ LO DE HOY SPERO

Q HAYAN MUXOS MÁS Y NO

PUEDO SPERAR PARA VERTE

TE AMO.

TE AMO, palabras muy grandes, pensé. No le respondí el mensaje, eso que ella decía "LO DE HOY" era que teníamos relaciones sexuales desde hace unos días, mis amigos dicen ella se acostaba solo con las personas por interés, y me di cuenta de que me pidió llevarla de compras lo hice, pero se estaba pasando de la ralla al haber pensado en regalo de dos semanas el nuevo blackberry, me lo dijo hoy pero no podía creerlo, si, era una interesada. Que decepción, además me gusta ahora Marie la chica de la clase de ciencias y mañana iba a terminar con Kate, ni que fuera la única chica con la que he tenido relaciones, la verdad ya tenía mala fama en la secundaria, pero invitaría a Marie a la fiesta.

Me dirigía a la escuela a toda mecha, me levante tardísimo. Me estacione en el aparcamiento y no podía dejar de escuchar los pensamientos absurdos acerca de mi auto, uno de los chicos que estaba viendo el auto pensó que si mi familia vendía drogas. Escuchar los pensamientos era tan cómodo, mama decía que mi regla numero uno era dejar de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás y mas en mi casa, era la única parte donde me lo obligaban a hacer y ya me acostumbré, además en la escuela oía todos los pensamientos de los estudiantes, y sabia a que chica le gustaba yo, incluso a Marie.

La diferencia en mi habilidad de manipular los pensamientos y la diferencia de la habilidad de mi abuelo Edward era que el solo los podía oír, en cambio yo los podía callar y transmitir hasta podía hablarles en sus mentes sin tener que hablar.

Agradezco ser medio vampiro, a veces. Una vez escuché a papa decirle a mama que hubiera deseado que yo fuera un metamorpho, eso me ponía de malas era una decepción para mi padre aunque él decía que me amaba y aun mas porque soy como mi madre, aunque yo si pueda transformar a las personas en vampiros. A veces dudo que papa me quiera, aunque él me dice que sí, siempre sabré que en el fondo no podía dejar de ser una decepción para él.

A kate no le importó que haya terminado con ella, la muy descara pensó que se encontraría a otro en cinco minutos. Marie acepto la invitación a mi fiesta, en sus pensamientos decía que se sentía intrigada con mis músculos ¡gracias genes de mi Padre! Aunque me faltaba mucho para llegar a ser tan musculoso como él.

Se hizo tarde y me fui a mi a mi habitación en la casa Cullen, ya que era la mas tranquila para vestirme para la fiesta, me vi en el espejo, una cara pálida con el cabello tan negro como el de mi padre y ojos marrones como los de mi madre, era el hermano de mi padre pero mas pálido, un vampiro, una decepción.

Deje de pensar en eso y dije que iba invitar a Marie al baile ya que la próxima semana me graduaba e iría al baile.

La fiesta estaba increíble me encantaban mis 18, aunque tenía solo 10 años nunca me trataron como un niño cuando comencé a crecer, porque tío Emmet y tío Jasper así siempre lo quisieron, ellos siempre preferían que pasara más tiempo con ellos que con mis tías y mi abuela Esme porque según elles me criarían como una niñita y cuando ellos se iban mis tias me raptaban y podía hacer lo que quería, hasta me compraban todo lo que quería, luego mamá se ponía como una fiera.

Me gustó el traje azul con la camisa blanca, sin corbata para no parecer muy formal, Alice me vistió excelente.

Escuché la puerta sonar.

-E.J ¿puedo pasar?- me dijo papá.

-SIP- Le dije. Oh oh!

-Wow te ves bien!! Ed, hace 10 años era feliz antes de que tu nacieras, pero ahora decir que soy feliz es muy poco, soy infinitamente feliz y orgulloso de que seas mi hijo, no te decepciones nunca por ser tu, porque eres el mejor hijo que haya podido tener, ¡tú y tu madre me hacen tan feliz!- soltó una lagrima aunque no sé por qué la charla, y después si supe por que, tío Edward me escuchó pensar hace un rato, pero me hizo sentir especial y ya no me sentía decepcionado de mi mismo.

-oh pa vamos gracias, te quiero infinitamente viejo- le dije.

-ok eso era todo. Ah y apúrate que el salón está lleno- y salió

Tía Rose y Tío Emmet entraron a mi habitación.

- Ey la fiesta ya esta baja rápido – dijo tía Rose.

- oh. Ed si no te importa invite a unas chicas que conocí esta tarde- dijo tío Emmet.

-¿Qué?!!!- exclamó tía Rose.

-¿ Que de que?- dijo tío Emmet.

-¿ Que de que por que?

-¿ Que de que por que pues que?

-¿ Que de que por que pues que para que?

-¿ Que de que por que pues que para que de que?

- Emmet!!!

- ¡Rose no me cambies la conversación!!

- Sube a la habitación ¡ahora mismo!- Dijo tía Rose.

- Ah, no, no me importa tío Emmet – Dije entre risas – Y ustedes no se tarden y bajen al salón.

- No te preocupes que, Emmet no baja hoy al salón- advirtió tía Rose. Tiró la puerta y se fue.

Había dicho que no invitaría a mi familia a la fiesta, pero me dijeron que se mantendrían alejados ¡y eso espero! Lo pensé bien alto para que el abuelo escuchara.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras vi que estaban todos mis amigos. Blake, Adam, Hu y los demás. No veía a Marie por ningún lado, seguramente no había llegado, que extraño. También estaban mis tíos, mis abuelos y mis padres. Como siempre teníamos excusas para el mundo exterior. Carlisle había adoptado a Alice y a Emmet que eran hermanos, Rosalie Jasper también eran hermanos sobrevivientes de un terrorismo en Canadá, y Carlisle los salvó, Jake, Bella y yo éramos hermanos, y Edward y Reneesme eran hermanos de Esme que era la esposa de Carlisle. Esas eran las mentiras que decíamos a diario, y los pensamientos de las personas no nos importaban mientras pudiéramos mantener una vida tranquila.

Terminé de hablar con todos y mi amigo Hu, un chico con rasgos asiáticos me dijo.

- Esta excelente este vodka- me dijo

- Espera un momento ahorita vuelvo- no lo podía creer, ¡Alice consiguió el vodka que mama prohibió! Así que trate de conseguir la mente de Alice, me acostumbre a hablarle así porque, no le diría tía a alguien que era mi amiga. Conseguí la mente de Alice.

- Alice ¿estás ahí?

- ¡por supuesto! ¿Si no soy yo quien más?

- ¡Eres genial!- pensé- ¿Cómo conseguiste vodka si mi mama lo prohibió? Ella solo quería cocteles cervezas.

- En Realidad no fue ella fui yo- pensó el abuelo Edward.

- Ah!! Abuelo, ¡Eres genial!- pensé o más bien grité en mis pensamientos- gracias.

-¡Siempre Edward quitándome el crédito!- pensó tía Alice.

-Siempre serás genial- le dije

Bailé, hice de todo en la fiesta, hasta tenia el vodka un poco avanzado en mi cuerpo y escuche un pensamiento lejano, era Marie, que llegaba a la mitad de la fiesta. Pero también tenia ganas de irse. Me fui hasta alcanzarla afuera

-Hola- le dije, la note un poco inquieta

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo sin ánimos.

-Vamos ¿dime que te pasa?- le rete

- Es que mi padre me cancelo la tarjeta de crédito y me dio vergüenza venir sin un regalo.

-No te preocupes- le dije dándole animos- tu eres el mejor regalo que me han podido dar- mentí, el mejor regalo era mi auto sin duda alguna, pero me sentí bien de que haya llegado- te quiero mostrar algo confía en mí, ven.

La monte en mi hombro y corrí a velocidad humana(creo), no era muy lejos a donde íbamos. Llegamos, era el lugar donde mis tíos me traían a acampar antes, donde se veía el paisaje alumbrado por la luz de la luna, y la luna se veía como si estuviera al frente de nosotros.

-¡Es hermoso!

- Me alegra que te guste- le dije y nos tumbamos en el suelo, hablamos un buen rato.

-Me aceptaron en Yale- me dijo- así que me voy el mes que en dos semanas.

-oh, a mi no me han llegado respuestas de ninguna universidad, estoy esperando harward, quiero estudiar leyes.

- Así que espero que estas dos semanas sean especiales, contigo…

- ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- fue lo que alcancé a decir.

Y como respuesta me beso con ternura, después el beso se volvió apasionado, cada vez hacia mas calor, yo la comencé a tocar y ella a desabotonarme la camisa. Cada vez se ponía mas intenso, saque el preservativo de mi bolsillo, siempre preparado a "tentaciones" y pasamos ese momento especial juntos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUENO ES MUY OBVIO LO QUE PASA ENTRE ESTOS DOS ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! POR FAVOR!!!!!

BYE


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA CHICOS, ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO, ESTOY MOLESTO PORQUE HAN CATALOGADO MI FIC COMO FAVORITO PERO NO SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARME UN REVIEW, HE ACTUALIZADO 3 VECES EN UNA SEMANA, CERO QUE MEREZCO AUNQUE SE UN REVIEW QUE DIGA "BIEN HECHO"

TENGO QUE AGRADECERLE A MI AMIGA HANY CULLEN POR LA PUBLICIDAD, SUS CONSEJOS Y MEJOR AUN, SU AMISTAD GRACIAS, HANY CULLEN NUNCA TE VOY A DEJAR DE AGRADEER, COLEGA,

LES PASO UN DATO: LAS HISTORIAS DE HANY CULLEN SON LAS MEJORES ASI QUE PASENSE POR AHÍ

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

--------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 3 ¿POR QUE PAPÁ SE DESMAYÓ?**

Marie y yo nos devolvimos a la fiesta después de… este….

Bailamos, reímos hasta que termino la fiesta.

Era fin de semana, se me olvido cerrar la ventana y el sol me despertó, baje a desayunar un gran plato de cereal, ahí estaba papá leyendo el periódico, al lado de él estaba una nota de mamá que decía.

MIS AMORES,

TENGO HACER UNAS DILIGENCIAS, EN EL HORNO HAY

COMIDA ¡NO SE

PELEEN POR EL ÚLTIMO PEDASO! NO

SE PROCUPEN ESTOY CON CARLISLE,

LOS AMO.

-MAMÁ.

Termine de comer y me dirigí hasta que mi papá.

- Voy a la playa- le dije.

Muy tranquilo me respondió

-¿con permiso de quien?

Oh oh!

- De mamá- le mentí, esta pelea la gano yo! (aunque siempre perdía)

- Um- me dijo, todavía muy serio y tranquilo - ¿le telefoneo?

- No!!! – a veces lo odiaba, y como siempre, ganó, suspire- ¿papá será que me das permiso de ir a la playa?- jfhsjdhfjhdsjfhjk….. si pudiera decirle esas groserías ya se las hubiera dicho.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? No debiste ni siquiera pedirme permiso- dijo en tono muy sarcástico, cuyo acto me cayó mal.

- Ja! Muy gracioso- dije en tono acido- pero pensándolo bien tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, le avisare a Marie de llevarla a comer y no a la playa, no tengo mucho ánimo.

-¿Quién es Marie?- me preguntó, oh oh!

- Ah… mi no…novia- dije como si me esperara para alguna emoción fuerte.

- Que bueno- me dijo muy tranquilo como siempre.

Cambié la conversación, hable lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- ¿No me ves muy gordo?- pregunté, la verdad ayer me vi en el espejo y me vi mas grande o gordo

Me miró fijamente y dijo.

- te veo no se… musculoso, si, mas musculoso- se tornó pensativo – es raro, si qué raro.

Dejé a papá muy pensativo, me fui a telefonear a Marie

_- ¿Si?- me dijo._

_- Amor, lo siento pero no puedo ir a la playa, perdóname- no puedo creer que me interese esto, debe ser eso que llaman este… Um… amor, sí, eso- si quieres ir a dar un paseo o a comer algo… la verdad tengo dolor de cabeza y…_

_-No te preocupes un almuerzo está bien ¿entonces te espero?_

_- si 20 minutos, te quiero- no puedo creer que dije eso._

_- Yo mas, bye.- colgó._

Mujeres

Suspire, en verdad me dolía la cabeza y creo que tenía hasta fiebre.

Llegué a casa de Marie, estaba muy linda de verdad, se montó en el auto.

-Hola señor Edward Jacob Black- me besó.

- hola señora Black, no me gusta que me llamen así señora Black- dios, que cursi sonó eso.

- Está bien Eddy.

- Mucho mejor.

Nos fuimos a una pizzería hablamos de nuestras familias, metas, amores… y muchas cosas. El dolor de cabeza no disminuía mas bien, aumentaba.

Deje a Marie en su casa, con un gran beso de fuego, si que fue caliente, no está mal respetar a una mujer, quererla, amarla… hasta me gustaba.

La fiebre aumento mas y mas cuando llegue a mi casa, papá me esperaba con la noticia de que me habían aceptado en Harvard. Eso fue emoción total. Papá dijo que había que celebrarlo.

- Oye lo siento pa, pero me siento muy mal- dije sin animos.

- Bueno no te preocupes, ve a dormir, te sentirás mejor.

Mi madre llegó y se emociono con la noticia de la universidad y se preocupo mucho porque me sentía muy mal, según ella tenía mucha fiebre.

- Ve a dormir por favor, les tengo una sorpresa, pero a ti te la diré mañana- Me dijo.

Mamá abrazó a mi papá, subí a mi habitación, me quede pensando en el día de hoy, Marie, Harvard, Marie, la sorpresa de mama, ahhhh y se me olvidaba Marie. De pronto escuche a mi mama gritar.

- Jacob! Despierta.

Baje rápido hasta donde ella que seguía gritando, y mi papá tirado en el suelo.

- Jacob!!! No seas tonto no es para tanto- dijo mama en el desespero.

Trate de parar a mi padre lo levante en mis brazos del suelo, me descontrole en ese momento los pensamientos de mamá comenzaron a gritar, no podía creer lo que escuché, esa era la sorpresa, deje caer a papá al piso, oh dios…

-Mama, tu… tu... estas oh dios, ¡embarazada!, ya entiendo porque papá se desmayó- le dije

-Si- se limitó a decir.

- Oh, dios voy a tener un hermano- no sabía que sentir, si rabia o felicidad…

- Dos Ed, son gemelos.

Este capítulo se debería llamar mama ¿Por qué yo me desmayé?

Nos sentamos en la sala, seguía sintiéndome peor, papá logró despertar y yo también. Estaba feliz, el sentimiento adecuado, no que digo adecuado, perfecto ese es el sentimiento correcto. Mama tenía cara triste, entonces para romper el silencio dijo:

- Lo siento, Jake, pensé que te iba a gustar la noticia, no fue mi culpa, no pensé que podíamos tener más hijos, lo siento, perdóname- dijo mi mamá con mas tristeza cada vez que hablaba.

Entonces yo interrumpí.

- No ma, estoy feliz, es que…- papá me interrumpió.

- Ed, creo que entre tu madre y yo lo podemos arreglar-me dijo con una sonrisa- nessie, cariño no te culpes, estoy muy feliz, no me cabe la felicidad en el cuerpo, es que fue una sorpresa, digo, una emoción muy fuerte, me encantaría seguir siendo padres, aunque ya lo somos, quiero decir, oh estoy nervioso, eso es todo- besó a mamá.

-Bueno- dijo mamá ahora feliz- chicos deben aprender a dejar de ser tan varoniles y comportarse como caballeros, porque viene una niña, además de un niño claro está, pero no quiero que le peguen a nuestra niña sus malos hábitos así que…-

- Ahh!!- grité, sentí que me habían golpeado en la cabeza, el dolor era espeluznante.

- Ed que te pasa- preguntó mama preocupada.

- Nada- respondí- es solo este dolor de cabeza que aumenta más y más.

- vamos a que Carlisle, el puede ayudarte.

- No mama estoy bien- mentí.

Nunca me había enfermado. Mamá me toco el cuello.

- ¡Dios mío Ed, estas hirviendo! Vamos a que Carlisle por favor, Ed.

- No, mamá, ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!- le grité

- ¡No me grites Edward Jacob Black Cullen! Jake haz algo por favor, te hace más caso a ti que a mí - le dijo a papá

- Vamos nessie el chico es fuerte como su padre, solo déjalo que se vaya a dormir- le dijo papá

- Si fueras tan fuerte, no te hubieras des- ma – ya – do- dijo mama.

- Vamos, cariño además tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo - dijo papá- a solas.

Subí a mi habitación, sentí que me iba a morir en lo que me acosté a la cama, el frio me invadió en todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación dolorosa, sentí que la cabeza me iba a estallar, comencé a gritar del dolor, el cuarto seguía frio, cada vez me iba mas y mas del lugar, me sentía extremadamente débil.

Escuche a mis padres abrir la puerta mientras comencé a temblar. Me fui más y mas, lo último que escuché fue a mi mamá

- ¡JAKE, ESTA INCOSCIENTE!

--------------------------------------------------------------

OK EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES UN JACOB POV

ACUERDENSE DE REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

DIGANME SI LES GUSTO, SUGERENCIAS, NO LESGUSTO U OTRA COSA, CADA CRITICA ES BIEN ACEPTADA POR MUY DURA QUE SEA

BYE!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

CHICOS GRAX POR LOS POCOS REVIEWS Y POR EL APOLLO

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 4. JACOB BLACK ¡AL SOFA!**

**(JAKE POV)**

Colgué el teléfono de Ed, lo estaba llamando la chica esa Marian, o Marlie no se cómo se llama, lo cierto es que dijo que venía a despedirse de Ed, hoy pregunto si él iba al baile, le dije que lamentablemente no podía, se había enfermado y estaba sedado (era mentira, Ed todavía estaba inconsciente, llevaba 3 días así y por los vientos que soplan, ni siquiera iba a ir a la graduación. Y ahora la chica venía en 30 minutos a dejar disque una carta.

Mujeres.

Edward estaba en la casa ese día, explicándome unas cosas, también estaba Bella.

- Bueno veras, perro- me dijo- lo que pasa es que nessie puede tener hijos gracias a que posee una parte humana que sigue ovulando, claro está, que cuando tubo a E.J. Fue rápido porque todavía se encontraba en una etapa de cambio ¡cuando llego ese perro y se la robó cuando todavía era mi niñita! – suspiro- ahora por lógica se tardaría mas en dar a luz que la ultima vez, la ultima vez fueron 3 meses así que esta vez sería unos 4 ó 5 meses, pero no afecta en nada el crecimiento de los niños será igual que el de E.J.

Nessie estaba atenta mientras comía su segundo gran pote de helado.

Bella salió del cuarto de E.J. estaba preocupada por él. Ya todos sabíamos que Ed se iba a transformar dentro de poco, salvo que nessie no lo quería creer, decía que era una enfermedad, se mentía ella misma. Nessie se había preocupado mucho por Ed, se quedaba durmiendo con él en su cuarto, aunque yo no quería porque era peligroso, recuerdo que yo estuve a punto de matar a mi padre una vez cuando desperté. Cada vez Ed estaba más grande, seguía creciendo. Carlisle venia a diario, no era necesario pero él insistía, se quería quedar todo el día, yo tampoco quería que dejara de trabajar, así que Edward se ofreció a quedarse en casa con Bella todos estos días por sí sucedía una emergencia.

El timbre sonó. Abrí la puerta. Una Adolescente muy simpática me saludó.

-Hola.

- Hola tú debes ser Marie. –inquirí, a último momento me acordé de su nombre.

- Si- me dijo – ¿Sera que puedo ver a E.J?

- No lo creo, esta sedado- mentí- es una enfermedad muy contagiosa, lo llevaremos a otro estado en unas horas ya que Washington no cuenta con los recursos.

- Tú debes ser Jacob, su hermano mayor ¿no?- me aseguró

-Sí.

- El me dijo que eras como su padre- le faltaba poco para llorar- ¿me puedes prometer algo?

- Si- me daba lástima la pobre chica. No sabía cómo hacer para que no llorara.

- ¿Lo cuidaras?- me dijo mirando al piso.

- más que a mí- le aseguré

Me dio una carta y se fue sin despedirse.

Edward estaba solo en la sala, supongo que las chicas se fueron al cuarto de E.J., me senté en el sofá al lado de mi suegro, era raro llamarlo así ya que parecía menor que yo.

- Se que no aguantas la curiosidad, pues yo tampoco, ábrela carta- me dijo

La abrí.

ED, SIENTO NO HABERME DESPEDIDO, EL ENRROLLADO DE TU

HERMANO NO ME DEJO VERTE, TE AMO, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE

TE EXTRAÑARE, ESPERO QUE TU IGUAL, NO PUEDO DEJAR DE

LLORAR, NUNCA OLVIDARE ESA NOCHE TAN ESPECIAL QUE PA-

SAMOS JUNTOS, NO IRE A LA GRADUACIÓN EL CURSO DE YALE

COMIENZA EN DOS DIAS ASI QUE TOMARE UN AVION ESTA

TARDE, ESPERO QUE MEJORES NECESITOS QUE ME PROMETAS

QUE TE CUIDARAS, RECUERDA QUE TE QUEDASTE CON UNA

PARTE DE MI, Y SIEMPRE LA TENDRAS, ESPERO QUE CONSIGAS

A LA MUJER INDICADA PARA QUE TE CUIDE, NO PUEDO CREER

QUE ESTO SE HAYA TERMINADO, Y QUE TU Y YO TOMEMOS RUM-

BOS DIFERENTES, PERO PASO LO QUE TENIA QUE PASAR, NO OLVI-

TUS BESOS Y ESPERO QUE TU TAMPOCO OLVIDES MIS BESOS.

- TE QUIERE Y TE AMA Y TE EXTRAÑARÁ

- MARIE

- Nunca olvidara esa noche tan especial- dijo Edward mirándome fijo.

- Cállate Edward no seas irrespetuoso.

- te recuerdo que el irrespetuoso eres tu ¡que te querías follar a tu suegra! -me dijo.

- Si, pero el que se folló a la suegra que yo me quería follar, me regalo a su hija- le dije.

Me fui a dejarle la carta al cuarto de Ed, me sorprendió que solo estaba Bella acostada en la cama con Ed que seguía sin despertar.

- ¿Y nessie?- pregunté.

- Se fue a la cocina, disque tenía hambre- me dijo- estaba recordando cuando te toco a ti transformarte.

- sí, y nunca me imagine este momento- dije.

- Bella, tenemos que irnos- dijo Edward al entrar- el perro piensa hablar con Nessie en privado- le dijo a Bella.

- ¡No me leas la mente, chupasangre!- le advertí.

- Suerte con Nessie- Dijo Bella

Se despidieron y se fueron. Oscureció y me fui a acostar con Nessie.

- No, amor comprende que no puedes dormir el cuarto con Ed, es peligroso- le dije, no sabía ya cuantas veces se lo había dicho.

- Mi hijo no es un monstruo, Jake, te recuerdo que es tu hijo también- Me dijo triste.

- Además estas embarazada- le dije esperando que razonara.

- Jake no me gusta cómo te refieres a Ed- me dijo y se volteó, para no verme a la cara, porque se estaba poniendo enojada.

- Nessie se está transformando y puede reaccionar agresivo al despertar- Le asegure me estaba haciendo enojar esta terca mujer.

- No se está transformando, si no pruébalo- me dijo sin todavía verme a la cara.

- Nessie, Le corté la piel un poco, y comenzó a sanar inmediatamente, eso asegura todo- Le dije.

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!- me dijo ahora si viéndome a la cara, esta enojadísima- ¡Te pasaste Jacob Black, eso no prueba nada!- me gritó.

- ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA TE DIJE QUE SI, SE VA A TRANSFORMAR, ES LO MAS SEGURO QUE EXISTE AHORA, NO TE MIENTAS TU MISMA!!!- era la primera vez que le gritaba así y ahora estaba tan arrepentido, oh dios ¡¿qué hice?!

Me vio con una mirada que decía que estaba confundida, después comenzó a llorar presionando su cara con su almohada.

-Ness lo siento, perdóname por favor, no debí- le rogué. No me hacía caso, solo me dijo:

- Jake no quiero dormir contigo, ve al sofá, ¡ya!.

-Está bien, lo merezco- dije, y baje.

Llevaba un rato en el sofá enojado por lo que le hice a nessie, soy un idiota.

Sentí unas manos que comenzaron a acariciarme el cabello.

-Tengo frio y necesito a mi fuente de calor- me miro con ternura

No le respondí, solo le acaricié su mejilla.

-¿Estas enojado?- me preguntó

- conmigo- le dije.

- Olvidémoslo.

Asentí

- ¿Vuelves a la cama o me acuesto arriba de ti?- preguntó.

- Lo que prefieras.

Abrió mi cobija y se acostó arriba de mi.

-Nessie- dije- tratare de ahora en delante de no ser tan amable con E.J.

- ¿Por qué?

- Veras, me refiero a hacer cosas que lo hagan entrar en fase rápido, para que comience a dominar al lobo y no el lobo a él.

- y yo ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Mantenerte alejada- le aseguré.

- estaba tratando de decírtelo desde ayer.

- No importa, confió en ti- me dijo- ¿jugamos al amo y al esclavo?

- No lo creo, estas embazada.

-Es más saludable.

Y ahí nos quedamos toda la noche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN EL PROXIMO CAP VERAN A UN NUEVO E.J.

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

BYE………………………..


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA, PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, POCOS PERO SINCEROS. ANITA ROCIO ME HIZO REIR MUCHISIMO EN SU REVIEW, NO SE COMO PUDO PENSAR QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADO, EL NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEA EL FINAL, AL CONTRARIO, LE FALTA MUCHISSISISIMISIMO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 5. Un supuesto epilogo.**

(E.J. POV.)

Me levanté.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, me sentía extraño, mis tobillos salían de mi cama. Escuchaba voces afuera, trate de abrir los pensamientos pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza fue lo que me provocó.

**(JACOB POV.)**

- Oye, Jake, acompañame a la cocina- me dijo Edward mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

- No molestes- bramé

- Jacob es ¡urgente!- me dijo.

- Esta bien- dejamos a la chicas canturrear en la sala mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

Llegamos a la cocina.

- Que pasa Edward, no soy una chica que cada vez que le da ganas de ir al baño tiene que ser acompañada de otra chica.

- Jacob se serio por primera vez en tu vida, se serio.

- Esta bien, canta la sopa.

- Acabo de tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Para eso me llamas ¿Qué quieres, que te de una aspirina?- Dije sarcásticamente.

- No seas estúpido, perro. Los vampiros no tenemos dolores de cabeza como los humanos. Se supone que hubo alguien que causo una interferencia descontrolando los bloqueos mentales.

- Y que tengo yo que ver en este problema-bramé, me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

- El único que puede hacer esto es tu hijo, Jake.

- Pero el está dormido, no puede hacer eso, para hacerlo tiene que estar despierto.

- Duh, perro, eso es lo que te estoy intentando decir, E.J. esta despierto.

Los dos subimos a la habitación de mi hijo, rápidamente, las chicas se vinieron detrás de nosotros mientras nos dirigíamos a arriba.

Abrimos la puerta.

Lo vi terminando de Leer la carta que dejo la chica.

Me vio directo a los ojos y dijo muy enojado mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar:

-¿Quién la leyó?

- Edward, saca a las chicas de aquí.

Cuando el gran lobo blanco apareció y penetro los ojos – azules- en mi como si fuera su presa.

**(E.J. POV.)**

Termine de leer la carta, notando que el sobre estaba abierto.

Hubo un entrometido, ¿quién fue el entrometido? ¿Por que sentí odio por mi familia?

El estúpido que se hacía pasar por mi padre llego junto con su camada de estúpidos.

Lo mire a los ojos.

-¿Quién la leyó?

- Edward saca a las chicas de aquí. – Con tono de hombre que protagoniza una película de acción barata.

No aguante mas, sentí como mi cuerpo iba hirviéndose de pies a cabeza, comencé a temblar. Me sentía… diferente.

Embestí hacía ese hombre de ojos negros. El era mi presa, su cuello era mi blanco, el… él, el era mi…

Mi padre.

Salí por la ventana, rompiendo el marco, los vidrios, la pared. Corrí, corrí, corrí mucho por el bosque.

¿Dónde estaban mis manos? ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué hago una cola?

Sentí una voz que me hablaba, era la de mi padre.

- hijo ¿Dónde estás?

- soy yo, Jake, tu padre, me recuerdas.

- Edward Jacob….

No pare hasta que encontré un estanque. Vi mi reflejo en el agua ¿era yo ese animal blanco de ojos azules? Era igual a mi padre, lo único que pude pensar era que yo ya no era una decepción.

- ¡NO PIENSES ESO, IDIOTA! – pensó mi padre.

.

.

.

Podía ya sentir mis manos, me encontraba desnudo a mitad del bosque sentí llegar a mi padre acompañado, era ella tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, estaban parloteando y yo estaba en el piso queriendo morir.

- no sé por que tengo que ser de niñera.

- Ay cállate, Leah. Tengo que hacerme cargo de nessie, cuando vio que E.J. me ataco se puso muy mal y está en la mansión Cullen, la mantendré alejada de E.J. y tu te harás cargo mientras no estoy.

- ¡¿Por qué yo?!

- Porque es una orden y me debes obedecer.

- Te aprovechas de ser el alfa algunas veces, y me mandas a hacer el trabajo sucio solo porque ninguno de ustedes me soportan, ¿no es más fácil solo decirme que me largue de su maldita manada?

- No seas tan ridícula, siempre te la pasas tratando de proteger a Seth.

Llegaron.

-Toma – dijo Leah.

Me lanzo unos pantalones.

- Apúrate – dijo papá – hay chicas presente.

Obvie su comentario y cerré los ojos.

- ¡ES UNA ORDEN, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ME OBEDECES!

No se porque pero algo en mi tubo que hacerle caso.

.

.

.

Íbamos hasta la casa. Papá no hacía otra cosa que tratarme mal e ignorarme.

Iba un poco detrás de ellos.

-Apúrate, no seas inútil. – me gritó.

Era casi imposible controlarme, no sé cómo pero lo conseguí. Llegamos a la casa, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Prepárate algo de comer, te quedaras con Leah. Voy a buscar a tu madre y vengo en seguida, te quiero encontrar dormido en lo que llegue.

- No tengo hambre, y no soy un niño.

- Es – una – orden.

- Estúpido.

No me dio tiempo de pestañar cuando sentí el puño de papá. Me le lancé esta vez como vampiro, directamente a su cuello a soltar mi veneno y matarlo, pero antes Leah llegó y me sostuvo la cabeza firmemente mientras me gritaba.

- ¡Contrólate!

Me calme, pero no fue por las palabras, sino que cuando conectamos las miradas, hubo una especie de conexión, era como una mirada que me atrajo.

El idiota se fue.

Subí a mi habitación, me sorprendió que arreglaran las ventanas que había rotó, ya había vuelto a realidad, me sentía mal por el monstruo que había llegado a ser, casi matando a Jacob.

Leah subió detrás de mí y llego a mi habitación.

- ¿no te molesta que no dormirás?- Le pregunté.

- No. Ahora duérmete, era una orden.- me dijo.

-Tengo que ducharme.

- te espero afuera del baño.

**(JACOB POV)**

Llegué a la mansión Cullen.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste con Leah?

- Vamos, Ness. Dijiste que confiabas en mi – le dije.

- Pero no en Leah.

- Ella lo hará genial, necesito que se transforme lo más rápido posible, y Leah sabe hacer enojar a las personas fácilmente, créeme. Tengo experiencia en eso.

- ¿y cómo está el?

- Excelente, tiene mucho autocontrol- admití, la verdad que cualquiera que me escuche gritar una orden así como la primera vez que lo hice, no hubiera pensado 2 veces en convertirse en lobo y arrancarme la cabeza – y tu ¿Cómo sigues?

- Carlisle dice que debo pasar la noche aquí- Excelente, la mantendría alejada- Y la verdad quiero ver a mi hijo ¿no lo puedes traer?

- Llegó muy cansado, además si es lo mejor para ti debes quedarte aquí.

- Jake ¿mi hijo ha comido?

- como todos los días – mentí. Cosa que odiaba hacerle a ella.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

- por supuesto.

- Anda a la casa a verificar si está bien.

**(E.J. POV)**

Salí del baño con una toalla en la cintura. Vi a Leah esperándome afuera, volví a encontrar esa conexión. Me vestí.

Sentí a papá llegar. Subió a mi cuarto y me vio despierto.

- ¡TE DI UNA ORDEN!

- No tengo sueño, Jacob – le dije.

- ¡¿JACOB?! Mas respeto.

- Tu lo perdiste primero. – comente.

Se acercó hacía mi poniendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

- Si eres valiente, mátame, inútil.

Pensé en algo que le causaría más dolor, busque mi muñeca que se encontraba temblando y la mordí soltando todo el veneno posible.

Me quemaba, pero que importaba si este era mi final, desenlace y epilogo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

DEBO ADMITIR QUE LA MENTE DE ANITA ROCIO Y LA MIA ESTAN BIEN SINCRONISADAS, JAJAJAJA (MENTE LOBUNA)

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

BYE………………… (NO LES ADELANTO NADA, LO DEJO PARA SU IMAGINACIÓN)


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA, COMO ESTAN TODOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, COMO ESTE CAP. HABLABA DE DOS COSAS IMPORTANTES, LO DIVIDI EN DOS MINICAPITULOS ASI QUE ESTA VEZ PUBLICARE EL CAP 6 Y 7 EL MISMO DIA. PERO ESO SI…. DEJENME UN REVIEW ANTES DE PASAR AL PROXIMO CAP…………………..**

**ABAJO HARE UNAS ACLARACIONES………………..**

**REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! POR FAVOR!!!!!**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJOS.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 6. Divorcio.**

Me desperté. Sin abrir los ojos.

Recordé la razón de estar en el consultorio de Carlisle, en la mansión Cullen.

Sentí una frente caliente en mi brazo derecho. Era el. Jacob.

Me moví y él me miro a los ojos. Pude notar una cara de desesperación.

- Oh, gracias a dios que despertaste. Perdóname por favor, fue mi culpa. Pensé que eras como los otros metamorphos, es mi culpa por no creerte diferente y golpearte, fue mi culpa el que ahora estés aquí, fue mi culpa que tu madre casi pierde a los gemelos, Fue mi culpa dejarte con Leah, no tienes que perdonarme, entiendo si no me quieres perdonar. No sé cómo pude obviar que tienes un autocontrol increíble….

- Pues yo si estoy segura de que yo no te voy a perdonar- vi a mi madre llegar en una silla de ruedas cargada por el abuelo Edward y detrás de él venía mi abuela Bella.

- Nessie yo n…

- no, Jacob.

Pude ver como se paró de la silla de ruedas, y le dio una bofetada a Jacob.

- Lo siento Jacob, no te lo puedo perdonar.

- Nessie no te esfuerces, ni te alteres, no te hace bien – le dio la abuela Bella.

- Déjanos, Jacob. Espera el divorcio. Es una advertencia a que no te acerques más a nues… mi hijo.

Se fue Jacob. Y detrás de él mis abuelos.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿no te duele nada?

- No, mama. Estoy bien.

- Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer – exigió saber.

- Si tú me prometes que perdonarás a Jacob, yo te lo prometo.

Se quedo viéndome fijamente, y dijo:

- No lo sé, es q…

- ¡mamá! Me golpeo porque estuve a punto de matarlo. Trate de suicidarme solo para que el sufriera. Por favor. ¿Por mi?

Suspiró.

- Esta bien lo alcanzare – se paró de su silla y se fue a buscarlo, note como su estomago ya estaba grande, como de cuatro meses. No pude creer que estuve a punto de matarlos.

Logré ver como Leah entraba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(JACOB POV)**

Estaba abriendo la puerta para irme, y posiblemente no regresar. Todos se encontraban decepcionados de mi, aunque Edward y Bella decían que no y que Nessie me iba a perdonar pronto, yo sabía que no. Nessie jamás me había dado una cachetada como esa, y además uso su fuerza de vampiro, pensé que me iba a quitar la cabeza.

Suspire y salí con la mitad del cuerpo adentro y la otra mitad afuera de la casa, la fuerza de imprimación me jalaba hacia dentro, era mas fuerte que yo.

- Jacob, no te vayas.

- Nessie, estas loca. No corras por las escaleras.

- No me importa nada si tu me dejas - me dijo – claro que te perdono, era solo furia.

- Comprendo, Nessie. Pero no te compadezcas de mí. Lo merezco. – dije mientras volvía a abrir la puerta.

- No me dejes.

- No lo hagas mas difícil.

- ¿Quieres que yo muera?- las palabras me mataron a mi literalmente.

- ¡No digas eso nunca mas!

- ¡Pues es lo que pasara si me dejas! Eso es lo que pasara.

- Pues esta bien me quedo contigo para siempre - Le admití.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(E.J. POV)**

- Leah, en serio. No te enojes, es solo que no puedo creer que tú me hayas salvado. Explícamelo.

- Tu padre se volvió loco y de una vez te dio por muerto. Ahí entré yo y puse aprueba los entrenamientos, un metamorpho como yo debe saber cómo combatir el veneno de un vampiro, así que solo succioné la mordida y así me debes una.

- Gracias, en serio. Por salvarme y por preocuparte por mi – volví a encontrar su mirada electrizante.

- Es solo mi trabajo – dijo quitando la mirada de mis ojos.

Solo una cosa estaba clara: Me odian.

- Jamás podría odiarte, te lo prometí. Una promesa es una promesa – esa era la voz de el abuelo Edward.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**DEJENME UN RW ANTES DE ASAR AL OTRO CAPITULO**

**ACLARAACIONES:**

**1.- NO SOY UNA CHICA!!!! HE NOTADO QUE EN LOS REVIEWS QUE PIENSAN ESO, SOY UN CHICO AL QUE LE GUSTA LA ESCRITURA – MENOS EN LA ESCUELA- Y DEBO ADMITIR QUE ANTES DE LEER LOS LIBROS DE TWILIGHT ODIABA TODA LA ONDA DE TWILIGHT, Y AMABA LOS LIBROS DE DAN BROWN Y STEPHEN KING, ASTAQUE MI MEJOR AMIGA ME OBLIGO A LEER TWILIGHT, COSA QUE AGRADEZCO.**

**2.- MARIE NO VUELVE SOLO FUE UN AMOR PASAJERO.**

**3.- ¿LEAH IMPRIMADA DE E.J.?: LEAN EL OTRO CAP.**

**4.- E.J. SE MORDIO POR QUE EN ESE MOMENTO EL SABIA QUE LE CORRIA SANGRE DE METAMORPHO EN SUS VENAS.**

**EN EL OTRO CAP RESPONDERE UNAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME HICIERON EN LOS CAP.**

**REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! POR FAVOR!!!!!**

BYE……………….


	7. Chapter 7

**Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ, ACUERDENCE DE QUE RESPONDERE UNAS PREGUNTAS MAS ABAJO**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! ****POR FAVOR!!!!!**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJO**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 7. Una Promesa es una Promesa.**

- Jamás podría odiarte, te lo prometí. Una promesa es una promesa – esa era la voz de el abuelo Edward.

- Abuelo, gracias por siempre hacerme sentir bien.

**FLASHBACK**

_(Este cap__í__tulo ser__á__ narrado por un narrador omnisciente.)_

E.J. se había metido en problemas cuando salió con Emmet a acampar, se le escapó y casi se mata al lanzarse de la cascada. Al llegar a casa Emmet y E.J. se reían de el día tan arriesgado que habían tenido, pero apenas E.J. tenía dos años y aparentaba 7.

Para variar…

Edward era un sobreprotector desde que era un humano, y si de Isabella, Reneesme o Edward Jacob se trataba el problema, Edward era capaz de matar.

Ese mismo día Emmet llegó a la casa con E.J. y Edward les leyó los pensamientos – en ese tiempo E.J. no manejaba bien su don – se volvió loco.

- No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable, Emmet. Te puedo asegurar que no sales más con él. Y tu – dijo señalando a su nieto – estas castigado. Y cuando tu madre se entere de esto…

Se fue a su habitación muy enojado.

El nieto de Edward Cullen sentía miedo de su abuelo su abuelo, gracias a que este siempre se metía en problemas, y Edward se ponía como una fiera. Incluso mas cuando su nieto llegaba lastimado. Pero esta vez Edward Jacob pensó que hasta le iba a pegar. Gracias adiós que el podía hacer bloqueo mental – En ese tiempo – solo para el y no le mostro los pensamientos a su abuelo.

Rosalie lo llevo dejándolo en la bonita casa de Reneesme y Jacob en las afueras de La Push.

Así pasaron los días cada vez que a Edward Jacob le ofrecían ir a la casa de sus abuelos y este siempre salía con una mentira. Hasta que Jacob, su padre, una vez se sentó a hablar con Edward Jacob:

- Vamos, campeón. Dime que te pasa – Jacob le pidió saber.

- Es que no me gusta ir allá.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque le tengo miedo a mi abuelo – le dijo – pero no se lo digas a él.

- Lo prometo.

Jacob siempre trataba a su hijo como un amigo, para tener mas comunicación con el. Pero esta vez, se preocupó por la relación de su suegro y la de su hijo y decidió hacerle una llamada su suegro:

_- ¿Si?_

_- Esta vez te pasaste de la raya, Edward._

_- ¿Qué quieres, Perro?_

_- Nada, solo que esta vez te pasaste, e hiciste que tu nieto tuviera miedo se su propio abuelo._

_- ¿Qué? ¿En serio, Jacob? Y si es as__í__ no fue mi intenci__ó__n._

_- ¿Por qué crees que no ha ido a visitarlos, Edward?_

_- Hum! Esta vez si me pase… eh bueno, estoy all__á__ en 5 minutos._

Edward llegó a la casa de su hija, y se fue directo a ver a su nieto.

- Hey, Ed. – le dijo Edward a su nieto.

- Hola.

- Un pajarito me dijo que me tenías miedo.

- ¿Un pajarito o un perro?

- Tienes el sentido del humor de tu padre ¿lo sabías?

- Se.

- Vamos, lo siento.

- Se.

- Vamos, no eres el único, se que me pase un poco, pero lo mismo me pasaba con tu abuela y tu madre. Ustedes tres son lo mas importante para mí. Prometo que desde ahora te tratare como un hombre y no como cuando trate a mis niñas ¿me perdonas?

- Está bien, lo siento yo también.

- No fue mi culpa.

- Pero, lo siento por pensar que me odiabas.

- Nunca te odiaría, ni te odiare, lo prometo. Una promesa es una promesa.

Y desde entonces Edward Jacob ha visto a Edward como su segundo padre…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

- Bueno, me voy los dejo para que hablen – dijo el abuelo Edward

- Leah, has notado nuestra mirada – le dije cuando se fue el abuelo.

- Si, y no me importa.

- ¿No tienes idea de que es? y si es así dime que me estoy volviendo loco.

- Es imprimación – dijo Papá al entrar con mama.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**ACONTINUACION LA PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS.**

**1.- **terminò? - BeliceAurora-Cullen

**NO, LE FALTA MUCHISIMO AUN.**

**2.- **porke JAKE kiere ke se convierta otra vez? – Tini Black

**PARA QUE DOMINE EL LOBO Q LLEVA DENTRO.**

**3.- **xq lo kieren hacer enojar?... – zoi

**PARA QUE SE CONVIERTA**

4.- xq Nessie no queria aceptar qe EJ sera un chico lobo?? – hany cristalune

SOLO SE MENTIA ELLA MISMA, TERQUEDADES GRACIAS POR SER HIJA DE BELLA.

Y SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAH Y E.J. IMPRIMADOS.

Y PARA EL PROX. CAP.

EL NOMBRE DE LOS GEMELOS Y LEMMON.

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! ****POR FAVOR!!!!!**

BYE……………………


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA!! MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ VENGO CON UN CAP EXPLOSIVO, JEJE!! LO SIENTO PORQUE EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES NO ME DESTAKE CN MI MEJOR TRABAJO. PERO BUENO LAMENTO LA TARDANZA. HE ESTADO MUY ENFERMO. AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

ACUERDENSE DE QUE LOS REVIEWS SON APRECIADOS POR MI

**Capitulo 8. Imprimación**

Subí a mi habitación después de discutir con mis padres, ya que ellos no me dejaban participar en la elección de los nombres para los gemelos. ¿A quién se le ocurren unos horribles nombres tan para sus hijos? A mis padres por supuesto; Billy Jacob Black Cullen y Elizabeth Rosalice Black Cullen. A mi hermano le iban a llamar así solo para después decirle B.J. – una copia barata de mi nombre – y a mi hermana; Elizabeth por la madre biológica del abuelo Edward, y Rosalice creo que es muy obvio: Rose-Alice, una combinación del nombre de mis dos tías – y prácticamente madres - , Alice se iba a abombar en lo que se enterara del nombre.

Subí a mi habitación a esperar a Leah para mis entrenamientos de lobo que ya no necesitaba, y ella lo sabía lo que pasa es que no quería aceptar las ganas de verme, y yo si aceptaba las ganas de verla, besarla, tocarla…

… nos habíamos besado solo una vez aunque fue solo un beso fugaz en los labios que pude robarle. Leah negaba que estábamos imprimados, decía que alguien como ella era incapaz de imprimarse y que dejara las tonterías si no quería que me diera otra cachetada como la que me dió cuando la besé. Besarla me éxito, pero esa cachetada tan fuerte, me hizo pensar en que Leah si era una mujer. Ella es salvaje, fuerte, felina. Una mujer que si se puede defender por si misma, no le tiene miedo a nada, arriesgada, y que además yo quería para mí. También le había ofrecido mi amor, mi corazón y mi confianza cuando lo que hizo fue reírse de lo patético que yo era, diciendo que ella no era fácil, y jamás se había enamorado, pero nuestras miradas decían lo contrario, ya no solo era una fuerte conexión lo que sentíamos al conectar las miradas, sino que cada vez que nos veíamos las ganas de lanzarnos encima, conectar nuestros cuerpos y otras cositas mas. Sus labios me llamaban, me hipnotizaban, me rogaban a que los besara. Y ella no se podía seguir negando, además si no me amaba ¿Por qué me había salvado aquella vez que estuve a punto de suicidarme? Recordé que hace varias semanas salí del consultorio de Carlisle y me reconcilie con mi papá.

Papá, papá, papá, papá.

No recuerdo cuantas veces le había llamado Jacob y no papá. Y además ver a mi mamá en una silla de ruedas todos los días no me alegraba nada. Ella tenía que usar la silla de ruedas por un embarazo delicado, que yo cause gracias a que ella recibió la noticia de que yo estaba muriendo. Mi mamá me decía que no me preocupara por ella ni mucho menos por lo que pensara mi padre, que los dos me querían y que lo más importante es que yo estaba vivo y sano, que además mis hermanos iban a nacer sanos y salvos. No me pude presentar en la universidad ya que se me hacía difícil no perder el control, por eso me fui a quedar en casa del abuelo Billy solo un par de días, a mi me encanto esa idea de estar más cerca de Leah, aunque tenía peleas con Seth – el gran enano estúpido hermano de Leah – porque sospechaba que yo lo que quería con Leah era estarla "rondando" y no la buscaba para lo que debía. No sé porque todos ven a Seth como un "peluchito tierno" cuando lo que es, es un enano irritante.

Noc, noc, noc…

… hasta que por fin ¡llego Leah! Estaba tocando a mi puerta.

- Edward Jacob, recoge algo de ropa te quedaras en casa de Billy, hoy veras como es tener una guardia – me dijo con esa voz que ansiaba escuchar - . Te espero abajo ¡5 minutos!

Recogí mi ropa en menos de un segundo. Baje las escaleras, me despedí de mis padres le explique el por qué de quedarme en la Push.

Logré ver a Leah, que esta vez se pasó de la raya. Se vistió muy sexi, solo para molestarme. Llevaba una minifalda negra dejándole ver esas piernas deseables, la minifalda también le resaltaba ese culito al que me provocaba darle una nalgada y hacerle gritar mi nombre, y un top rosa que dejaba ver cuán grande eran sus tetas, su piel morena con ese tenue broceado me tentaba y se me hacia agua la boca nada más al ver esas curvas, además era la primera vez que la veía con el cabello suelto y no con una coleta como siempre.

- Hey – me dijo chasqueando los dedos – cierra la boca y deja de botar la baba.

Le gruñí. No le hable en todo el trayecto. Incluso se sentó en el asiento de atrás de mi auto para molestarme pero no le iba a hablar. Llegué a casa del abuelo que se puso muy contento al verme y hablamos de cómo seguía mi mamá y de que estaba enojado con mi papá por intentar comprarle otra casa, en realidad la casa del estaba muy deteriorada. Me fui a dejar mis cosas en el cuarto que era de mi padre. Me senté en cama a pensar mientras Leah esperaba afuera. Me prometí a mi mismo que iba a hablar con Leah y pedirle que intentáramos ser una pareja, lo que en realidad me prometí fue que por mucho que la quisiera esta sería la última oportunidad que le daría a Leah. Estaba seguro de lo que arriesgaba pero no podía seguir haciendo el papel de payaso.

.

.

.

Salí de la casa y allí estaba Leah. Furiosa por la espera.

- ¡ya era hora! – me dijo, pero no le respondí.

Solo la seguí por el bosque, claro que por supuesto no pude apartar la vista de su trasero, pero entonces era ahora nunca.

- ¿Leah? – era hora de darle la última oportunidad.

- No otra vez – lo dijo como rogándome.

- No te preocupes, esta será la última vez que oirás estas palabras de mi boca – le dije mirándola a los ojos -. Leah, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Vamos, acepta la imprimación ¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil?

- Te diré esto sin problemas – me dijo, estaba dispuesta también a cerrar el asunto - E.J. ok. Acepto que estamos imprimados, pero no. No quiero ser tu novia, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón para dejarte en paz. – le dije, con ganas de irme y huir del mundo si ella no quería estar conmigo. Yo no podía estar con nadie más que no fuera ella, así que ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida? Porque mi mundo giraba alrededor de ella, no, mejor. Mi mundo era ella.

- Aunque parezca un poco menor que tu, soy mucho mayor. Y además solo he tenido una relación amorosa, y basto para destrozarme y hacerme sufrir inimaginablemente. – me dijo viendo al piso.

- Pues, deberías darte un chance, déjate amar – le rogué lo mas que pude – aquí estoy yo para arreglar todo el daño y curarte, además técnicamente Carlisle es menor que Esme, Rosalie es mayor que Emmet, y…

- Y ¿Qué pasara con Seth? – me pregunto.

- Seth debe seguir las reglas y respetar la imprimación – le dije – ya estas bastante grandecita para tener un hermanito que te sobreproteja todo el tiempo.

- Está bien.

- ¿Aceptas? – le dije poniendo cara de puchero de perrito.

- Si, Ed. Acepto. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

La abracé y le di vueltas al estilo película. Nos separamos en lo que ella se mareó – yo no por mi parte vampiro – y nos tumbamos en el piso. Comenzamos a ver las nubes, buscar a que se parecían, y hablar de estupideces que en realidad me gustaba hablar con Leah. Nunca había hablado tanto con ella, hoy estaba diferente, más cálida, amorosa, no estaba amargada. Y no dude en preguntarle por qué hoy estaba tan diferente:

- ¿Leah?

- ¿Si? – me respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué estas tan diferente hoy? – le dije con cara de confusión.

- ¿No te gusta? – me respondió con asombro.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me encanta! – le dije para arreglar en malentendido – prosigue.

- Veras, hoy estaba dispuesta a que tú me pidieras otra vez ser tu novia, pero por supuesto que no te lo iba a pedir yo. Entonces me vestí así para ti – se acercó hacia mí, y enrolló mi brazo en sus hombros - ¿En serio te gusta?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Admití - Solo que… extrañaré a la vieja Leah.

- Pues yo no – espetó – la vieja Leah sufrió much….

Le tape los labios con un dedo, para que no siguiera hablando.

- No recuerdes mas eso doloroso – le pedí – porque cada vez que lo golpees quiero golpear a…

- No fue su culpa, además ahora te pertenezco – me dijo con una mirada traviesa.

- Y yo a ti – le respondí placenteramente – además me encanta que te hayas vestido así solo para mí. Pero…

- ¿Pero que?

- No me gustaría que otros hombres te vieran así – le dije esperando su gran grito pero al contrario, me miro fijamente y dijo.

- Se nota que eres hijo de Jake – me dijo – aunque a mi tampoco me gusta vestirme así. Eso solo fue para conseguir lo que quería.

- ¿Por qué fue hoy que te decidiste?

- Porque estaba harta, necesitaba sentirme amada otra vez, teniéndolo en mis narices y no lo sabia aprovechar. Pensé que iba a haber muchos obstáculos pero eso ya no me importaba. Porque, yo merecía ser querida. Y lo conseguiría como sea, Eddy Jay. Te amo, nunca lo sabia tanto como ahora, nunca ame tanto a nadie como ahora.

- También te amo, Lee. – Mi mirada capto la suya solo para echarnos a reír - ¿Eddy Jay?

- ¿No te gusta?

- Me encanta todo lo que digas.

Hablamos un rato. Le pregunte cosas de su vida ya que ella sabía todo de la mía.

- ¿Eres chef entonces?

- Si, me gusta cocinar. Fui a la escuela de universidad de cocina moderna de Washington.

- ¿Por qué nunca he escuchado que Leah Clearwater cocina?

- Porque nunca le he cocinado a nadie, piensan que si quizá les cocino la comida tenga veneno. En mi graduación solo fueron mi mama, Charlie y Seth. Era la única vez que intente ser amable invitando a alguien a toda la manada a la graduación. – lo dijo como si le doliera en el alma.

- Ya te dije, Lee. No pienses en cosas dolorosas del pasado. – Tomé su mano – además, quizá puedas cocinar para mi algún día.

- Seguro, me encantaría.

- ¿Sin veneno? – dije sarcásticamente con una risita burlona.

- Lo pensaré – Y arrancó a reírse.

Hasta que por fin los dos plantamos un beso. Tierno, amoroso y sin cachetadas.

.

.

.

Llegamos a casa de Billy, todo lo de la guardia fue pura mentira de Leah, las guardias no se enseñan. Es solo buscar y rastrear. Llegamos agarrados de las manos a la puerta.

- En realidad déjame llevarte hasta tu casa- Seguía insistiendo yo.

- No dame tiempo decirle a mi hermano lo de nuestra relación y te aseguro que todos los días me llevaras ¿si?

- Prometido.

La besé rápidamente. Apasionadamente y a la vez tierno. Duramos varios minutos.

- Te amo, me tengo que ir – dijo.

- Te amo igual, ya te extraño.

- Vengo temprano. Entonces adiós.

- No, Hasta mañana. "Temprano".

Otro beso y se fue.

Entre a la habitación de mi padre, que ahora era mía, ósea ya papá no era dueño de la habitación. Oh, ¡No se de quien coño es la habitación! El problema es que extraño a Leah, y por eso estoy pensando en cosas absurdas. No podía dormir, así que, encendí la TV. – que papá compró para su cuarto, ahora mío, oh! Mierda.- me quedé en bóxer, me puse una camisa para dormir, me acosté en la cama que, gracias a dios era más grande de cuando la habitación era de mi padre, y ahora si me cabían los pies. Pasaba los canales y no dejaba ninguno. Me debí haber estado quedando dormido cuando sentí un ruido venir desde la ventana. Era Leah ¡Genial estaba soñando!

- Hola - me dijo al entrar a mi habitación.

- ¡Que sueño tan bonito! - dije medio grogui.

- No soy un sueño, Eddy Jay.

- Pruébalo – le reté. Me jalo el pelo durísimo, creo que mis cabellos quedaron en sus manos.

- ¿Ahora me crees?

- Por supuesto que sí, - le di una gran sonrisa. Noté que se cambio, llevaba un suéter con el cierre hasta arriba y un mono de la misma tela y el mismo color que era un verde muy claro, casi gris. - ¿Qué haces aquí esta a hora?

- Ya es mañana y muy temprano – Vi el viejo reloj de mi padre que ahora era mío marcar las 12:51. – ¿puedo? – dijo haciendo una mueca para acostarse en mi cama junto a mí.

- Claro, ¿Qué canal quieres ver? – Le pregunté con ánimo.

- Genial, una chica se mete a tu cuarto, y se acuesta en tu cama y tu lo que pretendes es que ella va a ver TV – Me miro con una mirada de desaprobación.

- En ese caso…

La besé, poniendo su cuerpo debajo de mí. Una mano tomaba la suya y la otra tomaba su cuello. La mano de ella jugaba con mi cabello. Mientras yo le comenzaba a bajar el cierre del suéter. De pronto me detuvo, haciendo enojar, solo un poquititisititito. Casi nada.

- Ed.

- ¿Si?

- Tengo que contarte algo, yo… oh! No pensé que sería tan difícil, yo… argg!!

- Solo dilo, vamos. Conmigo no debe haber secretos.

- Uff – dijo y tomo aire – Soy virgen ¿No te importa?

- ¿!¿!¿!Que?!?!?

- Entonces… – Me dijo esperando que yo terminara su oración.

- ¡Me complace!

La acosté debajo de mí. Quite su suéter rápidamente, quedando nada mas con una pequeña camisa al lado. Si boca encontró la mía. Me quito la camisa que me puse para dormir dejándome nada mas con - el que hasta ahora me había dado cuenta – bóxer. Sus brazos estaban enrollados en mi espalda y sus piernas estaban enrolladas en mi cintura. Su lengua recorría cada parte de mi boca al igual que la mía, dando a conocer que este territorio era suyo.

- Te amo – le dije al separarme su boca.

- Yo más.

Le quite la camisa lentamente, vi su brasier sosteniendo esas grande tetas, quite su mono en lo que me excitaba mas y mas. Dejándola en ropa interior. La volví a besar esta vez, poniéndola a ella arriba de mi, sus labios y su lengua iban al compas de los míos. Mis manos bajaron de su cuello a sus nalgas, mientras ella ahora se encontraba devorando mi cuello, los gemidos de ambos eran súper audibles. No aguante las ganas de darle una nalgada a ese culo para hacerla gritar mi nombre, y cuando lo hice fue efectivo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eddy! – dijo arqueando su espalda.

De inmediato quite su brasier y la coloqué debajo de mi otra vez. Comencé a lamer sus senos, pude notar cómo se endurecían después los succione, haciendo a Leah gritar de placer. Después los mordí y los lamí otra vez para calmar el dolor. Cada vez que devoraba sus senos hacia a Leah gemir y exclamar m nombre. Baje por su cuerpo besándola, creando un recorrido de besos desde sus senos hasta sus pantaletas. Hasta que las arranqué de Leah. Me detuve a mirarla.

- ¿Qué?- Me pregunto confundida todavía jadeando.

- ¡Eres perfecta!

Me fui hasta su vagina, lamiendo toda su humedad y haciéndola gritar de placer. Lamí su clítoris como si fuera una paleta de helado. Después la penetre con mi lengua para escuchar su grito hacerme excitar más y más. Sentí la fuerza que utilizo Leah para ella quedar boca arriba. Hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi bóxer para arrancarlo. Tomó mi pene con su mano exclamando un umm. Lo comenzó a lamer, haciéndome jadear y decir su nombre. Lo introdujo en su boca para sacarlo y meterlo así sucesivamente. Hasta que exclamo:

- ¡Te quiero dentro de mí! ¡Ahora! – eso era una orden.

Así que la puse debajo de mí para introducirme lentamente, comenzando a romper la barrera de su virginidad y haciéndola exclamar mi nombre. Sentí sus uñas enterrarse en mi espalda casi cerca de los hombros gracias al dolor, comencé a entrar y salir de ella con frecuencia, pensé que se le saldría el corazón. Sus caderas iban al compas de las mías cada vez más rápido. Con fuerza me puso debajo de ella y se sentó dentro de mi pene arqueando su espalda, saltando encima de mi lamiéndose los labios, y gemir mientras yo gritaba su nombre. El sonido del golpe entre sus nalgas y mis muslos me excitaba más y mas haciéndome llegar hasta la cima. A continuación, tuvimos el mejor orgasmo de nuestras vidas dejándonos jadeando de placer. Se tumbo arriba de mi dándome un beso tierno y me dijo:

- Te amo.

- Yo mas – le recordé.

- ¿Crees que hayamos despertado a Billy? – me pregunto con vergüenza.

- Bah – exclame - ¿De quién crees que papá heredó ese sueño tan pesado?

Me sonrío, y sin bajarse de mí se quedo dormida.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ACUERDENCE QUE LOS REVIEWS ME SON APRECIADOS, NOS VEMOS EN OTRA OCACION**

**BYE.**


End file.
